


Bubblegum and memories

by OHSHC_Trash_14



Category: Free!
Genre: Childhood Memories, Fluff, Honestly idk what the hell this is, M/M, mention of a story I haven't posted, really short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OHSHC_Trash_14/pseuds/OHSHC_Trash_14
Summary: Natsuya was messing around a bit when Nao's annoying ability to remember everything comes in.





	Bubblegum and memories

Natsuya sat up and pulled Nao close. Years ago, he would have yelped at this, and at a certain point in time, he would have pulled away. But Nao was used to it and didn't protest until he could feel Natsuya’s mouth against his neck.  
“Don’t even think about it,” Nao responded.  
“Why?” Natsuya mumbled.  
“You have gum in your mouth. You’re not getting gum in my hair, again.”  
Natsuya moved his head up but had a remark on the situation. “Hey! That only happened once.”  
“It took a long time to come up with something convincing in case my parents asked why a whole 2 centimeters of my hair was missing in that one part.”  
“Letting me cut it out was probably not your best idea.”  
“It really wasn’t. You did a horrible job.”  
“I was nervous, I didn’t want to miss any of it.”  
“Then you shouldn’t have gotten gum in my hair.”  
“I wish I had a picture of that.”  
“Oh really? Every time you get a bad idea, I’d show you the picture and say ‘this is what happens when I let you-’”   
“I take it back!” Natsuya laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that this isn't very long or very good but I want to post copious amounts of Natsunao fluff before I post even one chapter of my big project. And I'm trying to get better at titles.


End file.
